<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roan &amp; Anya discuss Lexa, Lexa and Anya discuss Roan by HurricaneJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178969">Roan &amp; Anya discuss Lexa, Lexa and Anya discuss Roan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane'>HurricaneJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quality Ingredients One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First Tumblr ask:</p>
<p>Do you have any insight on a conversation between Roan and Anya about lexa? Like maybe after her stabbed her lol</p>
<p>Second Tumblr ask:</p>
<p>Can you write just a little something around Anya and lexa’s relationship? Idk maybe they have a fight, maybe one has a life question for the other, maybe they’re just catching up w each other at Octavia’s</p>
<p>Chapter one takes place the night Lexa is in the ER meeting Clarke. <br/>Chapter two takes place the evening that Lexa visits Anya for dinner in QI chapter 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Roan (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quality Ingredients One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Why didn’t you just come to the front door?” Anya hissed as she opened her back slider and stepped onto the porch with Roan.  It was late.  He had been drinking with Lincoln at Blake’s and texting with Anya in a panic on the side.  She was up late working and frustrated with his confusing messages and told him to just come by on his way home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her place was way out of the way, but he did it anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I fucked up, Anya,” Roan paced back and forth on her deck in the cool evening air.  “I fucked everything up. I fucked up my job, my chances with you, everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Slow down,” Anya held her hands up.  “You were freaking out on the phone.  What the hell even happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lexa’s been riding my ass lately, and I was having an off day today and I accidentally gave her a huge cut that sent her to the ER,” Roan had both of his hands in his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Anya gasped.  “You didn’t say that on the phone!” Anya snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was an accident!” He hissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She texted me earlier that she was getting some stitches, but she didn’t say why, just that I shouldn’t worry and it wasn’t a big deal,” Anya chewed her lip as the new information sunk in.  “YOU did it to her?” Anya gaped.  He just gave her a pathetic look. “Roan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” he sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“After all you’ve been going through at work with her?” Anya cringed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” he repeated with more weight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two were just getting back on track and getting so much better!” Anya whined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I KNOW,” he said again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We JUST started sleeping together, Roan!” Anya snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that, Anya! I said I was sorry!” he snapped back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, too!” Anya flailed her hands in frustration.  She glanced up at Aden’s window to make sure his lights were still off.  It was a school night and it was late.  “I’m sorry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was an accident.  It was bush league armature bullshit on my part, she just made me so fucking nervous and I didn’t think!” Roan threw his hands in the air.  “I’m so ashamed and I can’t believe it even happened.  I’ve been so fucking stressed between the way she’s treating me and keeping thigs with you quiet. She hates me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She doesn’t hate you!” Anya yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s going to murder me,” Roan said flatly after a long exhale.  “It’s been fun while it lasted, Babe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, come on,” Anya finally let herself soften and lean forward into his arms.  She rested her head on his chest and sighed.  “Lexa isn’t going to murder you and she doesn’t hate you. She told me herself this evening that she’s fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?” he rested his chin on her head.  She usually wore heels.  Whenever he saw Anya she was usually going to or coming from work and dressed the Downtown part.  Tonight she had leggings on and a dirty sweatshirt with bare feet with and her curls in a ponytail.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was something so unexpected and sweet about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, no,” Anya grimaced.  He scowled. “But she always calms down after she blows up.  Did she flip out on you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Big time,” Roan groaned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Apologize sincerely and only once,” Anya said firmly.  “Be clear that you know it was your fault and why. Do not say anything else about it unless she brings it up. Put your head down and do your job and do it right and do it well.  She’ll respect that.  She can smell fear and she won’t respect you if you’re submissive.  You fucked up, she knows, you know, so don’t do it again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Roan puzzled. “That’s it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Trust me,” Anya gave him a squeeze.  “She thinks you’re good at what you do, so she pushes you more.  She hates that you’re hooking up with me, but that has far more to do with me than you.  She’s honestly probably a little embarrassed by this whole thing.  She won’t want people gossiping about it, and she’ll want to know that you’ve learned your lesson.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh,” Roan nodded.  “I never would’ve thought of it that way, but you’re probably right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve known Lexa her entire life,” Anya smirked before kissing him quickly. “She’s not as tricky to figure out as people think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I only have a prep shift tomorrow so I can catch a break,” Roan sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why were you having an off day?” Anya asked warmly after a lull in their conversation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was distracted,” he cleared his throat.  “I think we should lay off the morning quickies in your office before I go to work for a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s fair,” Anya sighed wistfully.  “She’s coming over for dinner tomorrow. I’ll talk to her and straighten out what I can.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me with your sister,” Roan grumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s not my sister, she’s my cousin,” Anya replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s acting like your older brother,” Roan huffed.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lexa is perfectly scary when she puts her mind to it, but she doesn’t scare me,” Anya chuckled.  “And I won’t talk to her about what happened with you two, but I’ll talk to her about us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Roan kissed her again.  “For talking me down and helping me and just,” He trailed off when he looked down at her hopeful smile.  “Being you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s what I do best,” Anya grinned.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. follow up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>takes place in chapter 3, Anya and Lexa discuss Anya's relationship with Roan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” Anya sighed as she topped off her and Lexa’s wine glasses.  “Aden’s upstairs, so let’s do this,” she gestured with the empty bottle at Lexa’s bandage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was Monday evening and the three of them had wrapped on a lovely dinner together.  Aden wanted to come work for Lexa, the reason for Lexa’s new stitches had been cautiously avoided, and a nice time had been had by all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anya,” Lexa sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.  “We’re having such a good time.  Do we have to?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Anya set the bottle back on the table.  She promised Roan, and herself, that she would get the air cleared with Lexa one way or another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You start,” Lexa leaned back in her chair and crossed her injured arm over her chest and picked up her wine with the other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roan and I are sleeping together,” Anya said firmly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Lexa yelped.  She sat forward and dropped her forearms on the table, then winced in pain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like you didn’t know,” Anya rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I knew you two had been chatting and going for coffee and stuff,” Lexa sighed and scowled.  “But you’re fucking, too?  How have you even found the time for that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m crafty,” Anya shrugged confidently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit,” Lexa exhaled the curse and rubbed her eyes.  She replayed the past month at work with Roan in her head trying to match up his recent poor behavior to the details she knew were coming.  “How long?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A couple of weeks,” Anya replied into her wine.  “Not long.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My sous chef? Really?” Lexa whined.  “An, there are thousands of guys in this city.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I assure you, there are NOT,” Anya said pointedly.  “And I like him because he’s funny and he’s smart and he’s nice and he makes me feel good, not because he’s your sous chef.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, what?” Lexa resisted her regressive teenage antics that always skulked their way to the surface anytime she fought with Anya.  “What do you want me to say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That you’re fucking cool with it!” Anya snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m fucking not!” Lexa snapped back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, why not?!” Anya brought her voice one decibel higher.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t know!” Lexa threw her hands up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They sat in silence for a few a few moments.  Anya sipped her wine.  Lexa staired at a stain on the tablecloth.  Anya was the only one who could do this to her.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who started it,” Lexa finally asked.  Her voice was quiet as she forced herself to calm down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who do you think?” Anya hinted at a smirk.  “I did, obviously. We’ve been sport flirting for like a year.  I finally told him he should take me for coffee before work one day and he did.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s been fucking up at work out of nowhere,” Lexa relented and relaxed into her chair.  “It’s you, isn’t it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s actually you,” Anya raised a reluctant brow.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me?” Lexa scoffed.  “What the hell did I do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You all but stated that you’d chop his dick off if you caught him messing around with me,” Anya eyed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t say that!” Lexa yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lex, you didn’t HAVE to!” Anya cried.  “He knows you don’t like him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do like him,” Lexa grumbled with a guilty shrug.  “I think he’s talented, but misguided and I wish he’d just fucking listen to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s a mess because he’s trying to decide whether he wants to work for you or be with me. You’ve made him feel like he can’t have both,” Anya stripped away her sarcasm and held Lexa’s gaze and pointed her glass at Lexa’s stitches.  “He’s convinced you’re going to murder him over that accident.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to,” Lexa muttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was an accident, Lex,” Anya said calmly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Lexa sighed after letting all of Anya’s words swirl around.  “I know it was.  He’s a great chef, the team loves him,” she trailed off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t want to say that I’m going to keep dating him whether you like it or not,” Anya began. “But I’m not getting any younger, we really like each other, we both know he’s a good dude, and I’m going to keep dating him whether you like it or not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you are,” Lexa sighed and shifted in her chair. “As soon as I caught a whiff of that brewing, I knew you were going to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then what the hell is your problem?” Anya pushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know,” Lexa took a big gulp her wine.  “I’m having a hard time separating my sous who needs a fire lit under his ass with the fact that he’s probably a perfectly fine man outside of his job.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn fine,” Anya smirked.  “The sex is great.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anya, please,” Lexa held a hand up and closed her eyes.  “He works for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He works for me, too,” Anya wiggled her shoulders.  “Overtime.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I tell you that I begrudgingly and with conditions give you my blessing, will you please stop?” Lexa flicked her eyes up at her cousin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For now,” Anya shrugged in compromise.  “Does that mean you’re giving me your blessing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m really trying to,” Lexa sighed.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know just that is a lot for you,” Anya half smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If he hurts you,” Lexa pointed a stern finger. “Even just a little,” she paused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You won’t have to kill him,” Anya waved a dismissive hand.  “I’ll do it myself. I don’t have time for any bullshit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probationary blessing,” Lexa went on, pointed finger still at the ready.  “As long as he cleans his shit up at work and keeps his life with you off the line, I’m okay with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, Lex,” Anya smiled warmly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For now,” Lexa warned again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really,” Anya softened, and Lexa couldn’t help but warm up too.  “Thanks.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>